


Cast Adrift

by Mareel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fishing, Gen, post-Cataclysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the mists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Cataclysm, when so much is not what it was. It is the story of my character's reaction to the change.

 

________________________________________________

I’m only an old rogue.

Though young in years by the usual standards of my Kaldorei people, my soul is old now, and heavy. 

I remember the mists… I found so much peace in the solitude of the Feathermoon coast. Shrouded in their chill dampness, I fished for hours for the winter squid. 

It was tasty and sold well in the market, but I didn’t fish it for those reasons. Fishing was a meditation, a way to release the realities of my life for a time.

Now, the world changed and that place with it, I find no respite anywhere.

________________________________________________

 


End file.
